The present invention relates to a process for manufacturing a resistant metallic tank capable of withstanding high pressures and exhibiting a low unitary weight.
The process described in the present invention enables manufacturing of a light structure at a low cost price and with a fast achievement, and it allows an easy adaptation of the structures or self-adaptation.
This process is applied to a tank whose inner sheath consists of a metallic pipe.
Patent application FR-90/14,490 describes a process for manufacturing a metallic tank laid out in order to gain a relative lightness while keeping a compressive strength identical to or higher than the resistance of conventional tanks.
Manufacturing such tanks requires a very heavy mold and therefore considerable investments, with each mold being specifically adapted to a given structure, and the manufacturing time is also relatively long.
Another process consists in using metallic strips and in helically winding the metallic strips in order to obtain a corrugated cylindrical zone. This operation has the disadvantage of being very slow.